


Jerks and Asses

by GoringWriting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Prompt: Soulmate au but the words are super awkward and weird like ”can you just move?!” Or something like thatwritten for Diabeł the Devil





	Jerks and Asses

“Barry calm down. Why are you so anxious?” Cisco asks watching his friend fidget nervously.

“I don’t know, something is just prickling under my skin you know? Like the tiny hairs on my arms are being pulled somewhere but I don’t know where,” Barry says as they stop in to Jitters on their way to the lab. 

“I’ve heard about some people saying that’s what you feel on the day you’re supposed to meet your soulmate,” Cisco says eyes going wide and tries to inspect Barry’s words which luckily he has hidden by his scarf. Having your words written across your throat has to be the weirdest place Barry has ever heard of someone having them. But the words themselves are even weirder.

‘Well, well, well. I never thought my soulmate was going to be a kid.’ and even worse he had a second set that he kept hidden on his inner thigh, ‘Holy shit that’s the Flash.’

He’d always assumed from the first set that he’d find that soulmate when he was in school or something. But graduation came and went and now he’s almost thirty. He’s hardly a kid. The second one he never understood until the explosion and now he worries about finding his soulmate while fighting crime...or worse fighting them.

“Thanks a lot Cisco, now I’m even more nervous. What if I make a complete idiot out of myself? I better not have any coffee,” Barry says trying to keep his hands from vibrating and he tries to slow his heart down.

“Relax Barry. What are the odds that you’ll make an idiot out of yourself?” Cisco asks and Barry is about to answer when a very attractive older man in a black turtleneck walks into the cafe and gets in line behind them. Barry bites his lip wondering if this might be his soulmate when the man that had come in behind him glides past the line and cuts in front of the entire line drawing Barry’s attention towards the man there and geez this guy is hot too, but hotness is no reason to be rude. Barry starts to feel his anxiety bubble up a little and he gets angry.

“Hey, jerk! Who do you think you are cutting in front of people like that? Being attractive is no reason to be rude!” Barry shouts startling everyone in the cafe including himself. Why did he say all that? Sure he’s thought those things before, but he normally holds his tongue better than that. Something had made him speak.

“Well, well, well. I never thought my soulmate was going to be a kid,” the man that skipped the line says looking Barry up and down and Barry wheezes out a distressed noise.

“Jerk, I’m not a kid!” Barry says pouting a little.

“You’re a hell of a lot younger than I am,” the man says and gets his order and that irks Barry but this time he’s able to hold his tongue.

“What’s your name kid?” the man says and steps a little into Barry’s personal space and Barry feels awkward.and remembers just how hot his soulmate is and Barry swallows hard.

“Barry Allen and what’s your name?” Barry asks.

“Well, it’s not jerk as you seem to believe,” the man says and Barry blushes a little.

“So, what is it then? I did also call you hot so you can’t ignore one for the other,” Barry says and he wishes that he’d think before he speaks.

“Leonard Snart,” The man says and Barry smiles at him.

“Well it was a pleasure to meet you Barry Allen, but I have someplace to be,” Len says and heads for the door.

“Wait, you just met your soulmate and you’re going to leave?” Barry calls after him and Len turns to him.

“My phone number is in your pocket,” Len says and walks out the door and Barry pulls the card out of his pocket.

It isn’t until he gets into work that he finds out who exactly Leonard Snart is. Things after that get slightly more complicated. They pretend to fight on the streets and for the cameras. The Flash will always have a good in you speech and Len will always have a witty pun or retort and then when they get back to Len’s apartment Len will cuddle with him and when they are making love Len will call Barry the good in him, making Barry groan and blush and then they’ll kiss and cuddle and watch dorky TV.

But their life isn’t all playacting and cuddles. Barry can’t help but think about his second set of words. Who do they belong to? Does Len have this second set as well or does he just have Barry’s and if so what does that mean for Barry? Is he doomed to hurt Len by being in love with two people? Does this mean that he’s going to end up hurting two people who he’s supposed to love more than anything?

A month into their relationship the question gets to much for Barry and he approaches Len one night after dinner. 

“Len, can we talk?” Barry asks softly and Len nods and Barry sits beside him and carefully pulls off his pants to show the words written on his upper thigh. Len reaches out and runs a finger over the words and Barry shivers a little and Len raises his sleeve to show Barry his wrist and the words written there.

‘You always attract trouble kid?’

“H...have you met them yet?” Barry asks softly and Len nods, “d...do you think I could meet them?”

“I can ask. We had a falling out. Perhaps this is what we need to get back together,” Len says and Barry smiles excitedly and they go to bed.

The next morning they head over to a seedy hotel and Len wraps his jacket around Barry who is practically vibrating with excitement at the idea of meeting a second soulmate along with his other soulmate.

“Does he know about me?” Barry asks and Len shakes his head.

“No, well he knows he might be meeting a soulmate,” Len says and holds Barry’s hand as they walk into the hotel room and Barry sees a smoking hot guy sitting in the chair watching them.

“Hey Mick,” Len says and he eyes Barry up and down and then his eyes widen.

“Holy shit that’s the Flash,” Mick says and Barry squeaks.

“What? How? I mean no I’m totally not…I mean yikes I should stop talking because this is kinda awkward to have written on your body,” Barry squeaks out and Mick huffs out a laugh.

“Hell yeah it is, covers my lower back. Len burst out laughing the first time he saw it. And your little tirade covers Len’s whole back,” Mick says and Barry feels his heat up.

“How did you know he was the Flash?” Len asks and Mick points at Barry’s jeans.

“I’d know that ass anywhere,” Mick says and Barry lets out an embarrassed squawk and hides his butt behind Len who ruffles his hair affectionately.

“Mick, I know last time we saw each other we didn’t part on the best of terms but I was hoping maybe we could try again,” Len says after taking a deep breath and Mick smiles.

“I’d like nothing more Lenny,” he says and Len kisses him and before Barry can react he’s being pulled into the kiss as well.

Barry guesses what they say is true, two is better than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
